


Please, Get Better

by Iwritewhenever



Series: Please [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Flashbacks, Healing, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: Dick and Tim have been rescued. But now the hard part starts, Damian, Tim, and Dick, must find healing in the aftermath of their traumas.***Tags will be updated along with the story, please pay attention to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Damian looked up from the breaking news video he was watching when he heard a car enter the Batcave. He jumped up from his seat when he saw Dick and Tim exit the vehicle. “Grayson!” He called out while running towards them. Damian wasn’t thinking about anything except how happy he was to see his brothers safe. He ignored the numerous eyes that were on him, and wrapped his arms around Dick’s waist, “I missed you,” He whispered. 

“Missed you too, Dami,” Dick said, patting him on the back. “It’s late, you better get to bed.” Damian looked at Bruce prepared to argue why he didn’t need to go to sleep, but at the shake of his father’s head, any argument left his thoughts. He detangled himself from his brother’s protective embrace,

“I’m glad you’re both back, I’ll see you in the morning.” Dick smiled at him, 

“See ya then, get some rest.” Damian nodded and made his way up the stairs. A sense of relief washing over him knowing his brothers were safe.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick’s smile faded as soon as Damian walked away, a sad expression taking its place. Barbara came up to him, “Are you okay?” 

“No,” Dick shook his head. “I’m not.” He folded his arms around himself, almost like a hug.

“You didn’t need to hug him, you know that right?” She asked. 

“I know, I just - I don’t know. Please, just don’t let anyone touch me.” 

“Unfortunately, Master Dick, I need to do a thorough medical examination for both of you. So if you will just follow me to the medical bay.” Alfred said. Dick nodded and followed him to the secluded area. Tim silently followed. Barbara gave Bruce a worried look.

“How were they in the car?” She asked. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, 

“As well as they possibly could be. Dick stayed relatively to himself, Tim hasn’t said a word, in fact now that I think about it, he hasn’t made eye contact with any of us. We’ll just give them space.” Barbara nodded. The news was playing on the bat computer, the headline about HIll’s arrest. She watched some of the story before turning it off with a noise of disgust. Alfred walked in then,

“They are in perfect health, no injuries besides a few scratches and bruises, no infections or diseases. Master Tim has been put on medicine for his remaining cold, and both have been put on medication to prevent any illnesses that might have been transported through any sexual act. I have gone ahead and sent them off to bed, they should sleep soundly tonight. I will give you their medical records in the morning, Master Bruce.” 

“Alright, thank you, Alfred.” Bruce said, “We best all be heading to bed, tomorrow is going to be interesting.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick didn’t sleep at all. He refused to close his eyes, remembering the multiple times when he had done that just to be woken up in some violating way. He shivered and wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. He stared at the clock on his nightstand by his bed. 6:30 it read. He had been awake for longer than twenty-four hours. It was starting to catch up with him, exhaustion seeping into his bones. He could barely keep his eyes open but he had to stay awake. If he slept, the nightmares would start. He couldn’t risk it. 

Reluctantly he got out of bed and took a shower, Making it as fast as possible. He put on a baggy shirt and pants and made his way downstairs. Alfred was already up making breakfast. Dick sat at the breakfast bar, keeping his eyes settled on the counter. 

“Coffee, Master Dick?” Alfred asked, making sure not to startle him. Dick blinked confusedly at him before nodding when the question registered in his muddled brain. Alfred made a note of the clothes he was wearing. Despite the warm weather and more than comfortable conditioning in the Manor, his clothes were made for colder weather and much too hot for the manor. 

“It’s a comfort, makes me feel safe,” Dick said, reading Alfred’s expressions. 

“I apologize, Master Dick, I didn’t mean to stare.” Dick shrugged,

“It’s fine, it just-I feel safe, nobody can see me this way.” He took a shaky breath, “See my body this way,” Alfred nodded dropping the subject and continuing to make breakfast. “Sorry,” Dick whispered, “I know this is a burden to all of you,” 

“It’s no burden, we are just glad all of you are safe. We will take it one step at a time.” Dick tugged at the end of his shirt, twisting the fabric,

“I’ll take care of myself,” He told Alfred. “I’m an adult, you guys need to worry about Damian and Tim, not me.” Damian walked in, he had overheard pieces of the conversation,

“We’re not going to let you fend for yourself, I was willing to accept help, you should do the same.” 

“Dami,” Dick sighed, “You don’t understand-”

“Please Grayson, accept the help, you need to heal from everything, including the first time this happened,” He paused, “With Tarantula.” Dick flinched at the name, memories he had buried were now coming back to life. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stop,” He said trying to push her off of him. Tarantula grabbed his wrists and gently pushed them to the roof.

“It’s okay, I’ll take care of you,” She kept a hold of his wrists while she ground herself on him. His body felt like it was in molasses, his mind screamed at him to stop what was happening. He tried to get his body to react the same way, but his movement was sluggish and slow. 

“Tarantula, stop,” She kissed him lightly on the lips,

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re being so good for me.” Tarantula said as she undid his pant zipper, “You must treat all your lovers like this,” Dick startled when he noticed it was no longer Tarantula on top of him, but Jekyll instead. “You’ll be easy to break in.” Dick gasped as pleasure overtook him,

“Please,” He said quietly, “Stop.” Jekyll caressed his cheek,

“No, you’re clearly enjoying this.” She smirked, “After all, your body is making it quite clear to me, this is what you want.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dick,” Bruce’s soft tone brought him back, “It’s okay, you’re in the Manor, you’re home.” Dick nodded and forced himself to slow his breathing, he didn’t realize how fast it had gotten.

“Home,” He whispered, “Yeah, right, sorry. I’m just gonna go to my room.” He got up quickly and retreated to the upstairs. Damian looked at the floor,

“I triggered a flashback, didn’t I?” 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Bruce told him. “We just need to be careful what we say.” 

“I’m sorry. I have some assignments that Ms. Jenkins gave me that I still need to finish. I’m going to work on those.” Bruce nodded, 

“Alfred and I will be right here if you need us.” Damian nodded in understanding before walking away. “I’ll need to set up a session for Dick.” 

“Unfortunately, Master Dick is correct, he is an adult, you are more than welcome to set up a session but it will be his decision whether he does therapy or not.” Alfred stated, “Although, if it is your decision you can make Master Tim take therapy, he’s not an adult yet.” 

“I’ll set both of them up for a session, and I’ll talk to Dick about it.” Bruce went somewhere private and dialed a number, the phone on the other end rang a few times before someone picked up, “Ms. Jenkins, would you mind taking on two more patients?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim had heard Dick get up, he had heard snippets of the conversation in the kitchen just from his spot on the top of the steps. It had taken him hours to go to sleep and when he did nightmares plagued his mind. It would’ve been better if he hadn’t slept at all. He knew what awaited him in the kitchen, he also knew he couldn’t hide in his room all day. Reluctantly, he made himself make the walk down to the kitchen.

Jason was seated at the breakfast bar, eating whatever food Alfred had made. Bruce was nowhere to be seen and Alfred was cleaning the dishes. “Ah, Master Tim, it’s time for you to take your medicine, just eat something beforehand.” Tim nodded and grabbed a plate and put some food on it. He sat down next to Jason and stared disgustingly at the food. He took a couple of bites before swallowing the pill Alfred had placed in front of him. 

Tim threw the rest of the food away, ignoring Jason’s judging and concerned stare. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and made his way back to his room. He sat on his bed and hugged his knees, staring at a coffee stain on his comforter. He warded off the invading thoughts, words that kept whispering in his ear, ghostly touches that felt far too real. 

A knock on his door startled him, Tim got up and just barely opened it. Leaving a small crack for the person on the other side to see through. It was Jason. “You didn’t eat much, I brought you some soup, figured it might help with your cold.” Tim opened the door more and accepted the warm bowl. He nodded his thanks before shutting the door. He set the bowl on his nightstand, staring at the steaming liquid inside. 

He didn’t have much of an appetite, but he forced himself to eat it. He watched news clips on his laptop, catching up on the current story on Hill. His stomach twisted violently when he saw the man, smug expressions and faux pitiful looks filled his mind from old memories. He ran to the bathroom and threw up the soup he just ate. Tim clutched the toilet seat, his knuckles going white from how hard he was holding it. He breathed heavily before standing on shaking legs. 

Tim turned off his computer and tossed it to the floor a lot more aggressively than he wished for, he buried himself under the safety of his sheets and stared into the deep bliss of nothing. Exhaustion finally overcame him, just to have the nightmares make their claim over his mind again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for implied self harm

Alfred gave Jason a questioning look when he stormed back into the kitchen after giving Tim the soup. “That fucker is going to die, and I don’t care what Bruce thinks.”

“You can’t just kill someone, Todd,” Damian said, crossing his arms and giving him a disapproving look. Jason crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow,

“And why the fuck not?”

“It won’t change anything, and-”

“Well, it would make me feel a hell of a lot better,” Jason said angrily. Damian sighed but was abruptly interrupted by Jason talking to someone behind him. “What the fuck are you doing?” Jason stormed by Damian and walked over to where Dick, who was clad in his BPD uniform, was trying to sneak out of the house. 

“They called someone for backup, they’re short-handed today. I thought I’d go in to help.” Dick answered quietly but held Jason’s stern gaze. 

“In the condition, you’re in? Hell no.” Jason said.

“What condition, Jay? I was raped, I’m not sick.” Dick shouted at him and got in his face. Damian flinched at the noises and words. 

“Don’t do that.” Jason shook his head solemnly, “Don’t play that game, Dick. That’s not fair-” 

“Not fair?” Dick laughed humorlessly, “Was it fair when Damian was kidnapped and raped? Was it fair when he tried to commit suicide because of that? Was it fair that he got recaptured and Tim and I got captured? Was it fair, Jason, that any of us had to deal with this? How about that Tim won’t look at anybody, is that fair? Or that Damian is fucking twelve and won’t live a normal childhood anymore, not that he had one anyway. That’s what’s not fair, not that I want to go into my fucking job to maybe distract myself from the thoughts inside my head.” Dick turned and stormed out of the house. 

“I’m sorry,” Jason said to Damian. He knelt in front of him and looked at Damian’s downcast face. He reached for his hands and pried them from his arm where he was digging his nails into the skin. “Don’t do that. You’ll leave scars.” 

“It’s alright, Grayson just needs time and patience.” 

“Yeah, I suppose.” Damian gave him a reassuring smile before walking away into the direction of the library. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good to have you back, Grayson.” One of the officers greeted him when Dick walked into the police department. 

“Wasn’t expecting you back so soon, especially with...what happened?” Another said. Dick gave a tight smile,

“I like the distraction. Just keep me busy today and I’ll stay out of the way.” 

“There’s a pile of cases that are on your desk that you need to go through, we tried to go through some of them during your absence but most of them you already started.” One of the chief officers told him. Dick nodded and headed back to where his desk was. 

He was only five minutes into working on a case when his phone buzzed, indicating a text message. He looked at it and a small smile ghosted his features. 

Cass: “I heard you yelling, are you okay?”

DIck hesitated before typing out a response.

Dick: “I’m alright. Sorry you had to hear that” 

She sent back a thumbs-up emoji and a smiley face, her way of communicating it was okay. Dick sighed, he had to stay strong, for the family, and for himself. He didn’t need his family bearing his burdens, he could handle them himself. They didn’t need to worry. 

“If they were worried about you, they would’ve come and gotten you already,” Jekyll’s voice interrupted his thoughts and invaded his memories. “It’s been months now, face the truth, they don’t care about you.” 

DIck shook his head and focused his energy on the case before him. He needed to stay focused, that was the only way to drown out the voices. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damian sat on one of the couches in the library, a sketchbook on his lap. He kept drawing and erasing the same part over and over again. He sighed and put his pencil down. Cass walked in and sat next to him. She looked at his half-finished drawing, 

“It’s good,” She told him. “Are you good?” Damian nodded,

“I am..alright. I am worried about Grayson,” He paused, “And Drake.” Cass sighed, 

“They’re strong. They will make it through.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled. Damian took her hand and gave it a small squeeze, 

“I hope so,” He took the blanket that was draped across the back of the couch and spread it over them. Cass scooted closer, hesitating for a second before placing her head on his shoulder and leaning against him. 

“This okay?” She asked. Damian smiled, picking up his pencil again,

“Yes, it’s fine.”

Bruce walked in some time later to find the two of them asleep with Titus laying on the floor by their feet. “I believe he’ll be just fine, Master Bruce,” Alfred said from behind him. Bruce looked at him,

“I know, I’ll let them rest for a little while.” 

“That is not what I meant. I believe he is doing well enough to return to school, he left right before the school year ended, and summer is almost over, I believe it would be good for him to return. He has made tremendous progress and it shows.” Bruce looked back to the two young people asleep on the couch.

“I guess you’re right.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’ll go ahead and call to have him registered.” 

“And perhaps you could check on Master Tim,” Alfred suggested, Bruce nodded and headed upstairs. He knocked on Tim’s door, no answer came from within. Bruce hesitated on whether he should walk in or not when the door opened. Tim didn’t meet his eyes and he kept the door cracked. “I just wanted to check up on you and see if there was anything you needed.” Tim shook his head at the implied question. “Please let us know if there is, Tim. We’re here to help you.” He nodded before shutting the door. 

“How’d that go?” Jason asked, emerging from his room. 

“It didn’t, I just hope the counselor will have more luck.” 

“Guess we’ll find out.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim leaned up against the door after he had closed it. He looked down at his hands, the razor in his left, which he had hidden from Bruce in his long sleeve that covered his entire hand. He got up and made his way to the bathroom and pulled bandages out of the medicine cabinet, He took off his shirt and wrapped them around his stomach after putting antibiotic on the wounds. He had been in the middle of it when Bruce knocked on the door, interrupting his thoughts and actions. 

“Probably for the best,” He thought. He had found ways to feel something during his capture, this was no different. Now it was just a matter of how long could he hide it from his family? “Not long,” A voice in his head told him. He sighed, knowing it was the truth...but why not play this game anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did make Dick aggressive in this, I just see him as the one to speak his frustration but also continuously deny needing help. 
> 
> If anyone is confused by the time that's passed, Damian's capture was in the spring, close to the end of the school year, he did take the last couple weeks off from school after his first rescue. Then they got captured, and he was rescued again the second time at the beginning of the summer. Months passed while searching for Dick and Tim and now its almost the start of the next school year. I hope this makes sense (I barely understand it myself.)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. And if you have any situations you want me to suggest, or any proper ways to handle rape victims please let me know in the comments, or message me on Tumblr @iwritewhenever. 
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for mentions of cutting.  
Hinting of eating disorder and purging.

“Anything else you want to talk about before we finish?” Ms. Jenkins asked. Damian sat silent for a couple of seconds in thought, he rubbed his hands together in nervous energy. He had debated all day whether to tell her or not. Usually, he would’ve gone to Dick, but he had been to work every single day since his return.

“I..I almost cut a few days ago.” He murmured. Ms. Jenkins’ facial expression softened,

“Do you know what triggered it?” 

“I’m not sure,” He shrugged “The stress possibly, of Grayson and Drake returning. I’m relieved, of course. That they are back, it doesn’t feel like it should.” He sighed, “Perhaps I was expecting too much.” 

“It’s alright that you expected things to go a certain way. Have you had any other thoughts since then?” Damian shook his head. She smiled at the news, “Good, remember to talk to someone if it ever gets worse.” They talked for a couple more minutes before making their way to the door

“Thank you, I’ll see you next week.” He shook her hand. Once she had left, he leaned against the door and ran his fingers through his hair, a horrible habit he picked up from every single one of his family members. He tended to mess with his hair when he was stressed, and the past week had been nothing but stressful. He pushed himself off the door and made his way to the kitchen. A rare sight greeted him when he noticed Tim sitting at the breakfast bar. In the week that he’s been back, he’s come out of his room no more than three times. 

“Therapy good?” Tim asked, not looking at him. Damian stared in shock, before coming to his senses.

“Yes,” He answered uncertainty in his voice. “How much did you overhear?” He pulled out a chair and sat next to him. Tim shrugged in response. Damian sighed at the answer, he was hoping to hear him speak again. Not one word had come from the teen since his return..until now. “I suppose-” He stopped not sure what he was trying to say. Tim looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Never mind, sorry” Tim nodded and got up from his seat. He made eye contact with Damian as a goodbye before retreating back to his room. Damian bawled his hand into a fist. He made a noise of frustration and slammed his hand down on the counter. He let out a shaky breath, trying to reel in his frustration. Damian heard the quiet footsteps of someone entering the kitchen. “What are you doing here, Brown?” Damian asked.

“Came to visit my Robin.” She said ruffling his hair. He snarled at her and swatted her hands away. “And to check on the others.” She added seriously.

“Grayson is at work, he’s been there every day of the week since his return. You just missed Drake, he has returned to his room.” Damian huffed, “Again.” 

“Again?” 

“He has not come out of his room more than twice since the rescue. It was a surprise to see him out at this time. An even bigger surprise when he spoke.” 

“What do you mean?”She asked. Damian rolled his eyes,

“He hasn’t spoken much. Today was the first time I’ve heard him say anything. Improvement if you ask me. I will have to remember to inform father of the news.

“Do you think I should go talk to him?” She asked. 

“You are more than willing to try.” Stephanie got up and made her way to her former boyfriend's room. She hesitated before knocking on the door. A loud clatter was heard from inside before the door opened just a crack. “Tim?” She asked. He opened it a little wider. “Just wanted to check up on you.” He nodded. She bit her lip at the lack of a verbal response and the awkwardness that followed the silence, “Is everything okay? The noise, I mean, before you opened the door.” She gestured awkwardly with her hands. 

A look of confusion passed Tim’s face before the realization hit, “It’s fine, just dropped something.” He mumbled as he looked behind him as if to check on something. This caused the door to open a little wider and he quickly brought it back to its original spot. Stephanie caught a glimpse of his face when the light from the hallway shined on his face, revealing his exhausted appearance. 

“My God, Tim.” She exclaimed. He had deep bags under his eyes, his hair was greasy and unwashed. “You look like you got hit by a train!” Tim gave her a deadpan stare,

“That would be a mercy,” He tried to say it strong, but his voice cracked and sounded weak. 

“What’s up with your voice? Are you sick?” 

“I’m fine.” He snapped at her weakly. “Did you need anything else?”Bafflement and hurt crossed Stephanie’s features. 

“Sorry, Tim, I didn’t mean to pry. I’m here to talk if you need to.” She said. Tim nodded and forced a smile. She gave a weak one back, standing there for a second before walking away. Tim closed the door a little harder than necessary. He was shaken up from her surprise visit. He rushed to the bathroom to flush the toilet and clean up any evidence of what he was doing before another surprise visitor came knocking on his door. He starred in the mirror and at his appearance. Steph was right, he looked awful. His throat hurt horribly, he was exhausted to the point of passing out, and he desperately needed to shower. He grabbed a Tylenol and forced it down with some water. He winced at the pain. It was his own doing, but it didn’t make it any less painful. 

“The game continues,” He whispered. It was easier than he thought to keep his secret of what he was doing. He startled slightly when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He opened his lock screen to read the new message.

Kon: You okay? 

Tim exhaled, of course, Connor would check up on him. He probably overheard some of what had happened. He turned off his phone ignoring the message and leaving his friend on ‘read.’ “You’re playing a dangerous game doing this,” He told himself. He flinched at what he said. The wording just a little too familiar. His mind wandered, bringing back old memories he thought he had buried deep in his mind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Timothy,” Hill whispered in his ear, his fingers running through his hair. He grabbed the ends and tugged on his hair, forcing Tim to look at him. Tim smirked at him,

“It’s a game I’m willing to play.” He said. Hill growled at him and slammed his head down, making him hit it on the desk underneath him. 

“You are a foolish boy,” Hill lessened his hold on his hair and gently caressed Tim’s cheek, “You know I don’t like to hurt you,” He said gently. Tim knew he was mocking, Peter Hill took every opportunity to inflict pain on people. 

“Excuse me if I have reason to doubt you,” Tim snapped, struggling against the bonds wrapped around his wrists. 

“You never stop do you?” Hill asked. Tim gave him a questioning look, hoping to keep him talking as he worked on freeing himself from the ropes. “You’re always putting up a fight, having an answer, and yet you still can’t seem to escape.” Hill laughed, “How desperate you must be. Not even Richard puts up as much of a fight.” Tim frowned at that information, he didn’t think Dick would stop fighting so soon. He felt the ropes loosen considerably and he fought back a smile as he untangled himself from them. He pushed himself away from Hill and took a few steps back. A surprised look came across his captors face as Tim threw his fist back and aimed for his face. 

His hand stopped an inch from Hill’s face and Tim groaned as he felt his arm forced to his side by. An amused expression took over Hill’s face, “As I said, you never stop fighting. Thank you, Hyde.” Jekyll’s brother, Hyde, walked into the room and gave Tim a cocky smile. 

“The only reason you had him come here is that you’re too scared to take me on by yourself.” 

“Perhaps,” Hill said, “Or perhaps, I enjoy watching the hope in your eyes die as you realize I knew what you were doing the entire time.” Tim’s eyes widened, 

“You’re sick. I won’t be here forever.” Hill walked towards him,

“It’s already been a month, my boy, you still think they’re coming for you.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim breathed in deeply after coming back to his senses. He hated that his mind wandered. That certain words or phrases took him back to that time. He couldn’t do anything about it but wait until it passed. Some were worse than others, some lasted longer but he hated it all the same. 

“You could stop it,” His thoughts provided, “The hurt you went through. The hurt everyone went through. Why not stop it?” Tim grimaced, how much longer is he going to hear voices in his head. Granted they were spoken in his voice, but the thoughts didn’t sound like him at all. But, they were right, he could definitely do something about it. Tim went back to the bedroom and turned his computer on, he had some work to do. And he couldn’t let anyone know what it was he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful betas for helping me out with this chapter. Please go send them love, you can find them on Tumblr @lentlejulie and @anatanotegami. they are amazing and so so sweet.
> 
> I see a plot and this is not what I wanted, dammit. Someone better stop me. It was meant to be a recovery fic *sobbing* oh well! Here we are, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will deal with Dick, promise. I noticed I'm not paying him much attention. 
> 
> Also, who are some of Dick's closest friends in the DC universe? I feel like Wally West is but maybe I'm just thinking of Young Justice. Let me know if you guys want to see Connor in future chapters or for me to keep him as a background character who's only mentioned. 
> 
> contact me on Tumblr @iwritewhenever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead. My job got super busy during the summer and I found myself with zero inspiration and motivation to write. But I'm back now, and ready to get back into it. I am going to try to update weekly, but no promises.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to writing more. Please tell me what you thought, and give me any constructive criticism. If you're not comfortable writing a comment or the words aren't coming, that's alright. I love kudos just as much. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for more crazy batshit stuff from me @iwritewhenever 
> 
> Love ya'll


End file.
